


Because I woke up.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Because I woke up.

For once in his life Klaus Mikaelson was having a good dream. The best. He'd fallen asleep and seemingly in this dream world he was in Elijah's arms. They were wearing matching wedding rings and he was happy. So happy. That was what made him sad. Because it would never be. It wasn't fair. Why did he love someone he could never have? 

Why had Elijah caused him to care about him so much? Why did love hurt this much? 

A loud crash in his room made his eyes shoot open and that was when he saw him. Beautiful beautiful Elijah. 

"I didn't think you'd be sad about a dream like that Niklaus."

Elijah seemed.. almost heartbroken. 

"I'm sad.. because I woke up..."


End file.
